1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging system for wet bathing suits and more particularly pertains to supporting wet bathing suits to allow for them to dry out without dripping on a floor area with a hanging system for wet bathing suits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drip catching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, drip catching devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching dripping water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,866 to Pelavin; U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,064 to Marks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,033 to Arnold; U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,522 to Fitzpatrick; U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,273 to Prentice; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,381 to Fitzpatrick.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hanging system for wet bathing suits for supporting wet bathing suits to allow for them to dry out without dripping on a floor area.
In this respect, the hanging system for wet bathing suits according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting wet bathing suits to allow for them to dry out without dripping on a floor area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hanging system for wet bathing suits which can be used for supporting wet bathing suits to allow for them to dry out without dripping on a floor area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.